


Really, Miss Evans?

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: In Professor Kettleburn's class, James Potter decided to pull a few pranks of Lily Evans. What happens when Lily gets even?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: K
> 
> Warnings: None :)
> 
> Don't forget to review :)

Class had just begun. James Potter was already up to his usual antics. With a roll of his eyes, Professor Kettleburn started class as usual. He had just grown accustomed to ignoring the young man. If he acknowledged the antics, then the antics just got worse and worse. The more attention they were given the bolder they got. So Kettleburn would just roll his eyes internally and turn his attention to the rest of the class who were actually there to learn.

The unfortunate victim of Potter's antics was the young Miss Evans today. She was the usual target of his antics however because she happened to hang out with that crowd of boys by choice, so in all honesty it was her own doing. Apparently the antic of today was turning her pen into a flobberworm every single time she went to pick it up and write her notes.

Upon realizing what was in her hand a loud scream was heard from Miss Evans's seat, "Oh my god! JAMES!"

A loud laugh bubbled up from James and friends that could be heard all around the classroom. The laughter caused Professor Kettleburn to turn around and see what the young prankster was up to today. Alas instead of seeing the young Potter causing problems he found Miss Evans picking up the worm and grabbing Potter by the collar holding the worm extremely close to his face.

"You think it's so funny? How about you feel it crawling against your skin?" she sneered as she shoved the worm inside of his shirt with an evil grin spreading across her face.

James tried batting her hand away before she could succeed, but he was unsuccessful in doing so. He began unbuttoning his shirt to try and retrieve the worm from inside. Once he was successful, he threw the worm across the room leading to another scream off in the distance.

"Alright, enough," Professor Kettleburn boomed walking over to his desk, "Really, Miss Evans? I always expected better than that from you."

He shook his head as he filled out the detention slip. As he wrote her name, he couldn't believe that he actually had to write her name on one of these slips. _"She was one of the good ones,"_ he thought.

At the end of class, he handed Lily her slip with a shake of his head.

"I do hope this a one time thing, Miss Evans," he said slyly, "Mr. Potter, here is your slip as well. Leave her alone next time. I'll see you both on Friday."

James took his slip with a smile on his face as he walked past Lily who just glared at him.

"Can't wait!" he said gleefully with a wink causing Lily to roll her eyes.

"Sod off, Potter," she said as she stormed past him out of the room. She was visibly upset at receiving her first detention slip just for getting even with James. _"What a stupid move,"_ she thought.

When she read the slip in her hands, she couldn't help but smile at Professor Kettleburn's cheeky addition to the reason she received detention.


End file.
